The Unwilling Miss adventures of Ruby Rose
by R.W.B.Y Fan 07
Summary: Summarizing this would spoil it
1. Pilot

Welcome to Beacon. A school full of wonderful people, ranging from the great staff, to the always attentive stu - Dammit, she's sleeping again. Well most of them are attentive.

We begin in the classroom of Professor Port, as he continues his lecture.

"Ruby. Ruby! Ruby, come on wake up!", Yang whispered. "If I have sit through this, I'm not suffering alone. Wake up!'

*Snort**Sniff*"Huh? What?! I was paying attention the whole time, I swear!", said Ruby

Everyone then turned their heads toward her, much to her chagrin. She felt her face turn a deep red.

"Smooth move sis", Yang said rolling her eyes.

"Miss Rose", asked the Professor as her looked her way," did you fall asleep during my lecture?"

"Whaaat?", Ruby said awkwardly. "N-no! I was paying attention the whole time."

"Really? I'm impressed. Why don't you tell me then, what we covered say, about 30 minutes in?"

"Uh... I... um...". Ruby slowly began to sink into her desk.

"Just as I thought. Miss Rose, you are on the brink of failing my class, I suggest you pay attention."

"Yes sir." She was now almost completely under her desk.

"Good. Now for the final part of today's lecture, we will be discussing the various types of fauna found here in Remnant."

A loud groan swept across the room. "Now, now, no need to be so enthusiastic. Today, we will be studying a newly discovered breed, as provided to us by Ozpin himself."

He then proceeded to place a large tarp-covered object onto a table.  
Oohs and Aahs filled the room. Even Ruby stared at it inquisitively, (which is saying something, based off her attention span).

"Good. Now that I have your attention," the Professor then pulled the tarp away, revealing a black cactus like plant with red spines.

"Professor Ozpin claimed this new species was discovered on an expedition in southern Atlas. But because he doesn't currently have the time to properly study it himself, he is allowing me to observe it. Which, by extension, includes you, students."

Some students liked the sound of that.

"But because we are currently unsure if this is dangerous, we will not dissecting it, or doing anything of that sort. For now, I would simply like you to take notes based on what you see. I would like your notes on my desk at the end of class. Good luck!", he then sat down at his desk.

No one was happy about that.

"Man. Why does he have to make fun things so boring?", said Ruby.

"Look I know you don't like this sort of thing, but you heard the Professor. You're almost failing! You need this,"Yang replied.

Ruby considered this."Fine! I'll observe the plant."

"Good."

While she didn't like the 'take notes' thing, Ruby was really interested in the plant. After taking what she thought was an appropriate amount of notes, (half a page), she approached the professor.

"Ah, my star student (sarcasm). How may I help you Miss Rose?"

"Do you mind if get a better look at that... thing?"

"Of course! Be careful, though."

"Alright. Thank you."

She approached the specimen cautiously and slowly, heeding the professor's advice. She stood and stared at it for a moment.

"Wow. It looks so... weird."

She thought about what she would do next-

"Maybe I should touch it."

-clearly not considering what could happen. She wasn't sure why, she just felt compelled to touch it. Putting the thought in the back of her mind, she slowly reached her hand toward the foreign object.

"Whoa", she said. The plant began to glow slightly as he hand got closer. Finally, she touched one of the spines with the tip of her finger and instantly pulled back.

"OW!", she said. She looked down at her finger to find that by just coming in contact with one of those spines, it drew blood, as her finger was bleeding slightly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Rose?", said the Professor, now at the table.

Ruby looked down again at her finger, and simply brushed it off as just a cut.

"No. I'm fine, sir."

"Alright then. I came over here to tell you that class is over. You were dismissed about 5 minutes ago."

"WHAT?! How did I not notice!?"

"You seemed to be in some sort of trance. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Here's my notes. I'll see you on Monday!", with that she bolted out the door to her next class.


	2. The Possession

(This will be short. It's more meant to explain the premise of the story.)

Later...

We return to Beacon, at around 12:00 am...

Ruby tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

"ugh...", she groaned."My head..."

Earlier...  
(You know those really annoying flashbacks with echoed voices for some reason? Yeah, it's like that.)

"You seemed to be in some sort of trance. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Here's my notes. I'll see you on Monday!"

(Monday... Monday... Monday. See, annoying, right?)

Present...

Ruby held her head. Giving up on sleep for a second, she went to clean her face, hoping to help her headache somewhat.

Later...

"*sigh*", Ruby said, washing her face. "What was it with that stupid...  
cactus.. thing (?) Ugh! It's too late at night to come up with quips!"

Suddenly and without warning, she found herself unable to move her arm.

"Wha-what?"

Seconds later, her other arm followed.

"Huh?"

Her legs soon followed afterward.

"Whats happening?!"

It wasn't long before she could no longer move. She tried, but couldn't. She couldn't even speak, but could still see.

*What's happening?!*, she thought.

Without warning her limbs then began to move again, but it's as if...  
someone else was controlling them.

While trying to process what was going on, Ruby's head then looked up to the mirror. Ruby herself then realized that her eyes had turned a dark shade of red. Something then spoke; with her mouth and her voice:

"Good things. Good things are happening my dear, Ruby.", said the RWBY fan community, with a devilish smile.


End file.
